


A Drabble for Christmas on Atlantis

by XWingKC



Series: Shipmas 2020 [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Shipmas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: A Drabble for Christmas on Atlantis during Sam's year in command.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Shipmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063637
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	A Drabble for Christmas on Atlantis

She walked back to her quarters and locked the door. Her calls to Jack went unanswered all day long. It was Christmas Eve, and he promised he’d be available to talk. 

She took a shower and crawled into bed, hoping to not be disturbed. She found her eyes blurring with tears. So she went out on her balcony looking at the lights of the city.

She heard her door ring. She wiped her face, and walked to answer it.

Her eyes opened wide, and she launched herself into his arms.

He made love to her the rest of the night.


End file.
